This invention involves the interior configuration of a
bus, and more particularly an interior which is contouring figured to increases the comfort and enjoyment of long distance travel.
Bus transportation has long been an economical and convenient mode of transportation. A significant portion of the bus transportation business has been inter-city trips. Regularly scheduled bus service exists between almost every city and town in the continental United States. This is of great benefit to those people who did not live in an area served by airline or train service or who need to travel to such an area.
Of more recent development is the chartered bus trip. A group of people wishing to travel to a particular location for a specified period of time can charter a bus to transport the entire group. This form of travel is quite popular for sporting events or trips to destination resort locations such as Las Vegas or Atlantic City.
One of the drawbacks to bus transportation has been the lack of comfort to which the bus passenger has been subjected. The conventional bus configuration has utilized a plurality of rows of seats facing the front of the bus. The floor of the bus is parallel to the roof line so that each passenger seat has the same vertical elevation as all the other seats. While a passenger may have a limited view out of the window adjacent his seat, the passenger's forward view is restricted by the seat back directly in front of him. The passenger also experiences a feeling of confinement. The height of the back of the seat in front of him is such as to close off his forward view and makes the passenger feel that he is sitting in a box.
Another drawback to bus transportation is the relative tedium to which the passenger is subjected during inter-city or long distance trips. The lack of a suitable interior bus configuration has inhibited the bus industry from supplying entertainment to its passengers to overcome the tedium that accompanies long distance travel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interior bus configuration that increases the comfort and enjoyment of bus patrons during travel, especially long distance travel during inter-city or charter bus trips.
It is a feature of the present invention that the interior of bus is configured with theater-type reclining passenger seats. Each seat is provided with a tray table and reading light configuration mounted in the seat back of the adjoining seat. The seats are laid out in rows of four seats across with a central aisle. The seating is tiered upward from the front of the bus toward the back to give each passenger increased forward and lateral sight clearance. A video display screen is positioned in the forward interior of the bus behind the driver's compartment to allow the display of movies or television programs. A video cassette recorder is connected to the video display screen. An audio stereo system is also provided to disseminate the audio portion of the movie or television program that is being displayed on the video display screen. The audio stereo system also functions to provide music, news, sports or other information to the passengers. The bus interior may be provided with a wet bar in the rear adjacent the restrooms.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the tedium of bus travel will be mitigated. The present invention is particularly advantageous on busses that are used for long trips, such as inter-city routes or charter bus service.